Memories Of Sakura
by Viko Aoi
Summary: six years later, about the love of a mother to her daughter and her new life


Ch 1

" Expression of your eyes , excellent!" Once again , the photographer took her picture

" The make up , the eyes " . Someone came up to her and makeup for eye acuity . Someone who has been working for 2 years with her.

" To the upper right , fine ! "

"The direction of the camera , nice ! Good! "

Photo shoot for this afternoon .

" Ave ! Awesome ! ! You look so beautiful "said a person with eyes

" Because the beautifull gown maybe " she said,

" You're always so " , with a tongue and then she went

" Ave ! Nice work ! Have a nice weekend " , said A producer . Sue.

" You're welcome ," she replied smiling

Just change clothes without removing her makeup, she wents over to a car in front of the gate. Today she looks very tired to remember that all should be finished today. She walked toward the exit gate while enjoying the spring air in Paris . She loved it .

"Welcome , Tsukushi !" Said a beautiful woman when she arrived at the apartment . Shizuka .

" Hi Shizuka , everything is fine ? " Said Tsukushi

" Yeah , just a couple of files that must be trimmed and thank you for allowing Belle to stay here overnight . Maybe Mark will arrive the day after tomorrow "

" It's okay , I'm glad she's here "

Tsukushi put the bag and tie her hair was about to clean her makeup .

" Why did you remove it ? Did not you have an appointment ? " Said Shizuka

" It is too much " , she said simply , and choose a shirt with jeans

"Are you going to wear that? "

" Yep , just dinner at home so do not need to be too formal " Tsukushi smiles

"You want to pick her up ? I thought He would be happy if Briella longer there "

" Maybe , but I dont want to interfere his activities with her. Anyway I missed my cherry so much "

" Only 8 hours but it seemed deserted . Briella is so incredible Tsukushi "

Tsukushi parse hair and add a little peach lipstick in her lips . " I can not wait to bite her chubby cheeks "

"She's gone home ? " Said a girl from behind . Belle .

" Hello darling , what are you doing ? " Tsukushi carry

" Drinking milk . where is Briella, Aunty ?

" aunty would pick her up soon, tomorrow we will play together " Tsukushi kiss her .

" You're not going to boutiques ? " Shizuka smoothed her bag .

" Maybe the day after tomorrow , I leave it to Anne for a while " , Tsukushi carrying bag " I'm leaving " , Tsukushi shizuka kiss on the cheek and left .

Tsukushi punched the elevator button and choose the number 56 , the floor where she will come .

Ting !

The elevator doors open

Tsukushi wear regular sunglasses that she wore to disguise her face . She stepped into a large room and a luxury interior that clearly symbolizes the boardroom .

" Mister is waiting for you, Miss " , said a secretary and opened the door for Tsukushi

Large room with a modern feel . Shades of gray and black dominate the room. Some shelves and filing cabinets filled with many awards . Left side,posted a world map with red dots symbolize some expansion is so rapid . Right in the direction of the door , close to a large window that can look at the entire city of Paris , there is a large table and a sitting area leading to the window .

" Hahaha .. Dont .. is tickled hihi " , sounding cheerful little girl laugh . She is being held by the handsome man with blue eyes . Blond hair and his height can not deny the charm of his good looks . Lines and bold face his deep blue eyes , will make the women around him transfixed . Who would suspect that a handsome man he was already stepping 34 . In his lap there is a little girl who was laughing . Cheerful laughter to make people can not not spoil her . Clear eyes and his round could not make people refuse to not hold her . Long black hair with curls at the bottom makes the charm of the girl was not inevitable .

Tsukushi speechless at the sight and just smiled .

" Mama ! " Said the little girl over to Tsukushi and hugged her .

" Hi , hunny " , Tsukushi kissed the child " How was your day ? "

"Incredible , uncles taught me to play the rubber ," she replied with a rubber band show

" Great . Alex sorry to trouble you to keep Briella "

" Not a problem " , Alex approached them both and kissed her cheek Briella " Originally there was this beautiful girl here , the day seemed fun" . Briella smile spoiled .

" All right ! Is everyone ready? " Said Alex

"Yes , Uncle ! " Briella stuck her hands . Alex hugging and holding Briella toward the door . Secretary opened the door for them and onto the roof where the helicopter was waiting for them .

Behind , Tsukushi see with eyes, Briella was happy talking with Alex , he responded with a smile . Tsukushi almost every weekend looking at this scene .

Intimacy two people who do not have any relationship looks like a kid who is being picked up her father .

Alex offers his right hand to Tsukushi , help for her to ride the helicopter, his left hand still holding Briella . " Thanks " , said Tsukushi

Briella sit in the middle , between Tsukushi and Alex . After a time , a helicopter ride , and immediately headed to the mansion of Alex .


End file.
